Ice Dragons Return
by icedawg06
Summary: Dante was sealed away after an intense battle. As time passes, he slowly returns to the world of mages and decides to kick some ass and take names as he fights to regain his memories. He won t be alone as he fights alongside Team Natsu and causes problems for everybody. OCxErza
1. Prologue

Ice Dragon's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Prologue

It was a very stormy night in Fiore. Winds were ripping through the land and the rain was restless and wasn't letting up anytime soon. We find ourselves on Galuna Island where a battle taking place. Explosions and battle crys can be heard all around the area. The terrain was heavily torn up since the two mages are very powerful.

One of the mages had snow white hair that swept across his head and has dark blue eyes that show determination. He is 6'1 with a muscular build and tan skin. He is currently wearing a black trench coat with a skin tight dark blue t-shirt underneath the coat. He also has black cargo pants, combat boots and fingerless black gloves. He also wields a dark blue katana named Azure. It has black and blue wrappings around the hilt, and the blade itself was dark blue. It also has the power to summon ice. His name is Dante Sigmund, co-founder of the Mage's guild Fairy Tail alongside Mavis Vermillion. He has the guild insignia on his left pectoral muscle, over his heart, and he is also the Ice Dragon Slayer. He is currently down on one knee breathing hard, as he was just in combat with the other mage,who is on the opposite side of the field that used to be a forest. His opponent has black hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing black and tan robes with gold trimming and has a white toga over the robes. He doesn't look winded from the fight he is currently taking part in. His name is Zeref, The Dark Mage.

" I hope you know that you will have to do much better in order to actually land a hit on me, Dante." Zeref proclaimed to the dragon slayer.

Dante just grinned at Zeref and stood up and swung and pointed Azure at him. "I'm just getting started here." as he charged at the dark mage.

Zeref just sighed and channeled magic into his hand. "Pathetic" he said as he launched a orb of magic at high speeds. Dante jumps over the orb as it speeds by him and explodes in the background destroying a large portion of the forest. 'Dammit, can't get hit by that or I'm done for'. He lands and lets loose and arc of ice from Azure while running.

Zeref just scoffs and waves his hand which dissipates the ice. "Did you not hear a word I just said?" The dark mage asks annoyed. Dante runs at him and starts to engage him at close combat. He lets loose with a vertical slash that Zeref just side steps and lashes out with a roundhouse kick that Dante blocks with his sword. The blow from the kick pushes Dante back a bit. Zeref doesn't let Dante recover as he channels magic into his hand and throws another dark orb at him. Dante's eyes widen as he sees this and dodges the orb, but he also let his guard down. Seeing his chance, Zeref charged at Dante and throws a magic powered punch as he was dodging the orb. Dante realized his mistake as he channled magic to his hands and arms. `HIRYUU NO TSUME!`(Ice Dragons Claws).Large Ice claws form around his hands as he tries to defend himself from the punch. Zeref's punched packed quite a punch as Dante was sent flying across the field. He recovers in mid air preparing his roar as a blue magic seal appears in front of him. `HIRYUU NO HOKO!A blast of light blue magic is unleashed and everything in the path of the roar is frozen. Zeref protects himself with a death wave just as Dante lands back on the ground.

"Dante... You're wasting my time. You may be a strong Mage, but you won't be the one stopping me. I'm ending this now." Zeref said as his eyes turned red and he channeled large amounts of magic into one final attack.

'Shit, I don't think I'll be able to dodge this one. The only thing I can think of is using that technique.' Dante thought in a panic. Calming himself, Dante shifted to his dragonforce state as his sclera turned black and his pupil turned to slits. He also grew wings of ice on his back and claws and a tail of The same eyes as his dragon father Glasicus, The Dragon of Ice.

Dante channeled as much power as possible in order to overtake the power that Zeref was putting into his attack. Dante was planning on using an attack called Aisu Doragon No Ikari. It was a very devastating attack capable of destroying dragons in one shot, but not without a price. The price is either death or sealing ones self away in order to regain magical power which is very rare.

'It's my only shot at ending this.' Dante thought with a look of determination.

Dante and Zeref channeled massive amounts of power as the earth itself was trembling from the power. 'Maybe this dragonslayer is the one to end me' Zeref thought while Dante was having similar thoughts. 'Well...either death or being sealed awaits me after this. Mavis... You're going to have to look after Fairy Tail alone because I doubt I'm coming out of this alive.' Dante thought with a grim look in his face.

The skies split apart and the earth was rumbling as the 2 mages prepared their attacks. 'This is it..' both mages thought before letting loose their attacks

``SHIBO HAKAI!`` (Deaths Destruction)

``AISU DORAGON NO IKARI!`` (Rage of the Ice Dragon)

Zeref's magic was a huge blast of black magic and Dante's magic took the form of a blue dragon. As they both collided, there was a huge blast of light as everything went silent for a small amount of time before all hell broke loose. The attacks created a huge dome of black and blue magic and it destroyed everything within a 5 mile radius.

After the blast had died down, Zeref managed to pull himself out of what was left of the island as they nearly destroyed it with the 2 attacks. He managed to survive the blast, but not without serious injuries. He surveyed the area and gazed upon the widespread destruction the two attacks caused with wide eyes. 'I have no doubt now that he could've been the one that could defeat me, too bad he's dead'

Suddenly he could sense a small margin of magical power that he recognized, as it was dwindling to a bare minimum any mage should have. He trekked across the carnage as e followed the magic looking for the source of it. What he found astonished him, he found what appears to be a large egg made out of ice, and he could see Dante in a comatose state inside of it.

Zeref decided not to finish the dragonslayer off since he was able to injure the dark mage. He decided that he would want another fight in the future when Dante hatched from the egg and was at full power and to see if he was the one that would be able to finish him off.

Zeref decided to wander the world, seeking out the person that would end him, but he had a very good idea on who would be the one.

Years and years passed as Galuna Island was a shell of its former self due to the devastating power of the two mages. The battle of Galuna was a story that eventually faded into the rivers of time as more important events came to be.

Darkness was all Dante could see for miles and miles. 'Where am I?' He couldn't feel or even move for that matter. 'I guess I actually did die after that battle'. Suddenly, there was an orb of purple light coming towards the dragonslayer. 'What is this?'. Suddenly, Dante started seeing visions around him, 'These are my memories!' He started seeing all of his memories around him. Good ones, bad ones, ones he wanted to remember for eternity and others he wanted to forget. The most prominent memory in his mind was the founding of Fairy Tail alongside Mavis Vermillion.

Flashback

``What do you think of the name Fairy Tail Dante?`` Mavis asked.

``Fairy Tail...that`s not a bad name actually. I was thinking something along the lines of a dragon, but Fairy Tail fits nice.`` Dante said with a smile.

``You and your dragons, what am i going to do with you?`` Mavis said to the dragonslayer.

``You could make me co-founder?`` Dante asked with a smile.

``Well I do need someone to go around Fiore and promote our new guild, and keep people in line. So how about it? Co-founder of Fairy Tail?`` Mavis asked.

``Sounds good, First guildmaster of Fairy Tail`` replied the dragonslayer as Mavis playfully smacked him on the arm.

End Flashback

Slowly they started vanishing one by one. Dante could feel his memories slowly fading away from his memory. 'no...no,nononoNoNONO WHAT'S HAPPENING?'. Eventually he didn't remember who he was and why he was where he his. He was just laying there but suddenly he could see visions of 2 teens, one with black hair and another teen with pink hair. They both looked worse for wear and they both seemed to be standing in a cavern with what looks like a demon with its lower body frozen in ice. 'what?' He could hardly see and hear the vision and he tried reaching out to them, not knowing he was channeling a lot of magical power.

AN: DONE! This is the first chapter in the rewrite and i`m happy with this. Decided to take out the first flashback and i`ve been getting ideas with Bigbear 1992 and he`s also writing a Fairy Tail story, so i reccomend checking out his stories.

Icedawg06 peace out!


	2. Chapter 1

Ice Dragon's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

Releasing the Dragon

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. Gray is a young man with black hair and no shirt with black shoes. Natsu is also a young man with pink hair and he wears a white scarf around his neck that looks like scales an he also wears a black waistcoat with gold trimming with knee length with trousers and black open toed sandals. Another young mage is with them, but he is currently knocked out from earlier. His name is Lyon, also an ice mage. Currently both are in a cavern with what appears to be a demon frozen in ice and the young pink haired mage is throwing a punch at said demon. Deliora also throws a punch at Natsu and both punches connect and a shockwave rips through the cavern and knocks Gray over and waking Lyon. Some of the dirt and rocks on the ceilings and the wall fall away. Unnoticed by the mages, a large rocks falls from the wall behind Deliora revealing an egg made out of ice.

The egg falls from the side of the cave and smashes when it hits the ground. Suddenly, a large amount of magical power is released and blue wisps of magic fly around the cavern. Natsu, Gray, Lyon are floored by the display of power. ``Is this the power of Deliora?`` Gray asks. The mages look at Deliora, even the demon is affected by the display of magical power. Lyon shakes his head, ``I still remember that day, the magic power feels to familiar for it to be Deliora. It feels like Ul`s ice make.``. Deliora roars out in pain, startling the mages. ``What`s going on?`` Natsu yells. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Deliora`s left arm falls off. ``WHAT!?``Deliora reaches behind him and grabs something and throws it at the mages. The three mages dive down and dodge the incoming object. The object connects with the wall and cracks the wall. ``That hurt...definetly not letting him grab me again.`` the object appears to say. Natsu, Lyon and Gray are all shocked and turn around to look at the newcomer. He is a young man about 20 years old with snow white hair with his eyes closed. He has a muscular build with tan skin, he was about 6'1 with a black trench coat and a dark blue skin tight shirt underneath. He was also wearing black cargo pants with combat boots and fingerless gloves. He was welding a dark blue katana in his right hand that was dripping with blood. The man opened his eyes slowly an they were a dark blue in color. He looks at the two young mages and smiles. Natsu, Gray and Lyon are too shocked say anything. The unknown mage gets up and runs at the demon again, the sword disappearing in a flash. He jumps at the demon with blue magic swirling around his right hand. Deliora also lets loose a punch and it connects with the white haired mage`s punch. There was an explosion and the unknown mage was sent flying back into the wall and knocked unconscious. The dust clears and it shows Deliora`s arm frozen and slowly cracking. The cracks spread all over the demon`s body and he falls apart. ``Ul`s iced shell must`ve slowly sucked the magic and life power out of Deliora all this time.`` Lyon says out loud. Natsu and Gray suddenly run to the unknown mage's side and check his pulse "He's still alive, but he seems exhausted." Gray said as he pulled his hand away. Natsu looked at the downed mage with a puzzled expression. "His magic power seems familiar". "You don't think he's a dragonslayer like you, do you? We know that he uses ice. But he didn`t use any attacks." Gray said as he looked at Natsu. "Igneel told me that our dragonslayer powers are very similar to each other, even though our elements are different. It's just a wild guess but he possibly could be one." Natsu explained. Gray had a look of surprise as he looked at the downed mage. He picked up the mage and threw his arm around his shoulder and looked at Natsu. "We can't leave him here, go help Lyon and lets get out of here."

Natsu and Gray met up with Lucy, Happy, and Erza at the village. Erza stepped forward and reminded the others that the mission is still incomplete. Erza and Natsu later destroy the lens that was covering the island and explain to the villagers that the moon drip was affecting their memories. The next day when te fairy tail team is leaving, Gray tells Lyon and his followers to find a guild.

"Oi, Natsu, where`s the mage that helped us? We`re about to leave" Gray yells at Natsu. Natsu was about to reply when someone else answers. ``I`m right here``. The white haired mage walks out from behind a tree. "Who are you?" Erza asks seriously as he walks towards the group as Lucy and Happy are also wondering about the mage. ``I wish I knew that myself, I can`t seem to remember who I am, or even what i`m doing here.`` The team of mages look at him in suprise.``. Natsu and Gray tell the others about what happenen when they fought Deliora. ``So you helped Natsu and Gray fight Deliora, but the thing that i`m wondering about is where you came from, and what guild you`re from?``. Erza asks. "I have a guild marking, but i don`t know what guild it is. I can`t remember how i got here or even what my own name is." ``Show me`` Dante takes off his trench coat and raises his shirt. All the mages are in shock as they see a Fairy Tail guild mark right where his heart is located. ``F-Fairy Tail?! How do you have that mark?!`` Lucy yells in suprise. ``Fairy Tail eh? That sounds familiar`` Dante says as he holds his head. ``Something wrong?`` Gray asks. ``Just a headache. Where is the guild located? I want to talk to the guild master.`` ``In Magnolia, you can come with us, we`ll take you there`` Erza says as she boards the ship. ``Oh, and by the way, the name`s Dante`` the white haired mage says. ``I thought you didn`t know your name`` Happy says. ``I guess i`m slowly remembering things.`` Dante says as he looks at the others. ``Erza`` the red haired mage replies. ``The pink haired mage is Natsu. The blonde is Lucy, the black haired one is Gray and the cat is Happy`` `` Nice to meet you guys.`` Soon, the ship sets sail for Magnolia. Lucy and Happy were stunned at what they heard. `I think I should do some research on Galuna Island about it`s history, find out why someone was sealed away. I think i`ll ask Levy about it.` Lucy thought while Happy didn`t think it was important and was thinking about fish.

"Well that was unexpected" Zalty says as he watches the ship sail off into the distance. "If that other Mage really is a dragonslayer like Natsu says, that could be the one who fought Zeref" A voice says from a floating crystal ball. Zalty transforms into a stunning young woman with black hair and a white robe. She smiles into the distance and replies "If that really is the dragonslayer that fought Zeref, we could be in trouble Siegrain" Siegrain's image appears on the ball. Siegrain is a young man with blue hair and a tattoo on his face. "He has just hatched from the egg, he won't be up to full power so soon and he doesn`t even know his own power or what his relation to fairy tail is. Come back to the council, our work here is done Ultear." Siegrain replies as his image fades from the crystal. Ultear turns and walks away. "I wonder what you will be like when you find out what has happened since your battle, Dante Sigmund" Ultear says with a smile as she disappears.

A/N: Aaaannnndddd Chapter 1 is a wrap. Had some fun writing this chapter.. If anyone has any ideas, don`t be afraid to give me a shout out.

Icedawg06 Peace Out!


End file.
